Chained Beauty
by PaundreaSciffo
Summary: What will Yuuki do; when she finds a man chained to floor of an abandoned school. She is in more danger than she originally thought. Maybe Yuuki will find a way to save herself, and the man she has taken a interest in. Is a lot better than it sounds!Zer/Y


_**Disclaimer-I don't own any-character from the Vampire Night Series.**_

_**R&R**_

_**ENJOY!!!!**_

_**=]**_

**.:Chained Beauty Chapter 1:.**

* * *

I had been walking for hours. The train station was miles away, and the escort never came. Now a 15 foot wrought iron gate loomed in front of me with the Cross academy crest directly in the middle. Black paint was chipping off the bars and floating away in the wind. After a couple of pushes I managed to get the heavy gate to open a tiny fraction; just enough to slip through. Looking around I see a fountain which has leaves floating, and green water. Off to my right a small path is my only sign of which direction to take, and I slowly make my way through the under-kept path. The path leads me directly in front of two rows of large oak trees leading a way to a building; which has been abandoned for years.

'_Great, and now I'm alone out here.'_

Then I felt it; A little raindrop on my cheek. This makes me start running towards the building. The closer I get old steps start to form which lead up to the entrance of the school. Raining is now beating on back, and lighting flashes across the sky. After climbing the stairs I wrap my hand around the metal handle I try to open the door only to find it locked, and chained on the inside.

'_What is the deal with this place? Why are all of the doors locked?' _

Let me tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Yuuki; I would be 17 years old. I have already graduated high school, and now I'm attending this new academy. Which my mother insisted on sending me to; I wonder if she knew it was abandoned, and sent me out here to die? She did seem kind of excited when I left. She probably just wanted me out of the way. I don't have a wonderful relationship with my mother; which is why I'm blaming things on her.

Light flashes across the sky, and brings me out of my thoughts. Running around the left side of the building I find a small porch covering a set of stone steps. No lights and only the sound of something dripping. I start the long way down the stairs, and feel something pull at the end of my senses.

"Hello." Softly falls from my lips.

I look down into the dark and cramped staircase. Taking another step I notice how the walls are getting closer together. I see a door now, and I walk a little bit faster. Placing my hand on it and pushing it budges only a little. After working for several minutes I can finally fit my body through the small gap.

"Hello is anyone here?" I say it only to hear an echo.

"Humph." It was low, but I heard it.

Walking towards the sound I hear something that sounds like a chain being dragged.

"Hello is anyone here?" I say again this time a little bit louder. I unconsciously grab my gun out of my hip holster.

"Yes." I deep tone of the voice was like heaven. Making my eyes slid shut.

"Now I have a question for you." My eyes snap open when I feel someone touching the tip of my ear.

"What is it." My voice sounded a little shaky.

"Why are you here?" Then I realized where the velvet like voice was coming from, and I could see the body of a man chained to the floor.

"I am a new student attending Cross Academy." I stated with pride swelling in my chest.

"That isn't possible." Fear slowly clenched onto my heart. I could see his shocked expression after I told him that.

"Cross Academy has been abandoned for years." He sat up, and our eyes locked.

"What is your name Sir?" I asked feeling a little bit excited to know the answer.

"Un-chain me, and I will tell you." He said with a small smirk. Not really showing any of his teeth. I could feel my-self take a step towards him.

* * *

**Did you guys like? This is my first Vampire-Knight fanfiction. So go easy on me =]**

**Can anyone guess who the man is? Should I continue?**

**Much love XOXO -bay**


End file.
